


The Man Is A Star

by BottleofHerbs



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kyan Reki-centric, Light Angst, POV Chinen Miya, POV Hasegawa Langa, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleofHerbs/pseuds/BottleofHerbs
Summary: 'Kyan Reki is a star, one that shines so bright that you may be blinded.'ORMiya and Langa thoughts pov but in a poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Man Is A Star

**Author's Note:**

> i looveeee my boy

Kyan reki is a star, one that shines so bright that you may be blinded.

At first when you see him, you don't really think much of it,  
He's just a person passing by in the world of adventures,  
a speck in the sky in the universe you so wish to explore,

but those who are smart enough know otherwise,  
those who are smart enough realize how beautiful he is,  
how impactful a star like him is.  
How amazing everything about it is, reki is important,  
a star is important.

And once again, you pass on it, you let it flow by.

Thinking someone that important couldn't be interested,

but instead,

he bring you up with him, he visits you on your humble home and he lifts you up to see so much more,  
he opens up your world and gives you something to hope for something to have passion for, he brings clusters of crystals and rocks together to help you be the best,

to be the best for you, he brings you high so you may have the universe at your fingertips.  
He gives you his all so you can see it all,  
so you can make a name for yourself, 

he lets you around his orbit and you stay, to praise him, to watch over him, to love him

Because in the end you know, Kyan Reki is a star, and there will be a time where he dies out.


End file.
